<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Morse's Strange Day by AgentOfShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863964">Detective Morse's Strange Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip'>AgentOfShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Banter, Fitz is a dork, Humor, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Bobbi Morse has trouble understanding how her dorky and distractingly attractive colleague feels about her. Nothing like a little forced proximity to make things a little clearer.<br/>Written for AU August for the wonderful Zuza and beta'd by the lovely @Libbyweasley &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detective Morse's Strange Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who could have thought that my last fic posted before the end of AoS wouldn't be a FitzSimmons one? But here it is and I hope you enjoy this fic and tonight's episode as well! See you on the other side &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>She walked into the office, unaware of the looks sent her way as her unending legs carried her from the elevator to her desk in seconds. She had the face of an angel but her eyes were steel as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. Another crime had been committed and Barbara Morse wouldn't sleep until the culprit was found. Apart from the brilliant and ruthless detective Fitz, there was no one in this town the criminals feared more than her. She sat down at her desk, the weariness of a life fighting crime not showing in her perfect posture, and glared at her handsome colleague. Barbara knew that justice was more important than anything else but, deep down, she wanted to be the first to catch this criminal, to prove that—</i>
</p><p>"Fitz!" Bobbi hissed. "Stop narrating everything I do!" </p><p>Fitz laughed as he sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "I will when you stop walking in while on your phone." </p><p>Bobbi rolled her eyes all the way to the back of her head. "For such a <i>handsome</i> young man, you sound an awful lot like my grandma!" </p><p>"And I bet she's a lovely old lady with delightful manners. Maybe you should introduce me to—"</p><p>"Shush! And stop calling me Barbara!" </p><p>Fitz looked contrite for a second and Bobbi couldn't help smirking. He might play tough and confident sometimes but deep down he was just an adorable little dork who'd watched too many noir movies when he was a kid and decided to come to America and become a detective because of it. </p><p>"No, Mr Traeger, a week is not acceptable! I cannot go a week without heat, it's December. You have to fix it now."</p><p>"But without the parts, there's just nothing I can—"</p><p>"Well, find those parts!" Bobbi cried out before hanging up and slamming her phone on the desk, perfectly aware of how pointless it was. </p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Fitz asked, his tone a little playful but with a sincere interest in his eyes. Bobbi just sighed as she flopped back into her seat.</p><p>Things weren't going her way at all this week. Her latest investigation had reached a dead-end and she knew it was only a matter of days, if not hours, before the captain told her to let go and focus on another case. There was no more heat in her apartment when the weather forecast announced a cold front and a possible snowstorm for the next day and, since she had injured her knee, she still hadn't been allowed back at the gym. So there would be no letting out some steam about her frustrating week either.</p><p>"Want to stay at my place until it's resolved? I have a very comfy couch," Fitz offered with an almost shy smile that had Bobbi raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Ah…That's nice but I don't know, I don't want to be a—"</p><p>"I could even be persuaded to cook," Fitz cut her off and that made Bobbi pause. Fitz was indeed an excellent cook, which probably had a little to do with him growing up with a single mum who had to work a lot but, she suspected, a lot to do with him being a perfectionist in everything he did. </p><p>But Bobbi wasn't sure if this was a great idea. Not that it wasn't tempting, quite the opposite in fact. When she was first assigned to this precinct, she had been a little wary about the fact that there were so few other women. She knew the atmosphere of sexism that was often the norm in her line of work and, although she was more than capable of fending for herself, she'd rather not have to. It turned out that it wasn't half bad after all but she still had to fend off certain very unwanted advances during her first few months here. Which was why Fitz was so frustrating. They'd hit it off immediately despite their competitiveness. And maybe a little because of that too. He was the smartest person around here, aside from herself, but he was also funny and sweet and always had her back. And ironically, the one person she wouldn't have minded being a little bit clearer in his interest was a perfect gentleman. And she also loved him for it, of course. All he did was confuse her with his compliments and his pretty face and his smile and the way he offered to cook for her. Was he just a good friend and a big dork? Was he flirting? And even if he was, would it be a good idea to see where it could go given what it could do to their friendship and work relationship? She was usually so good at reading people and she didn't like not knowing what was in his head all the time.</p><p>Fitz cleared his throat and Bobbi realized that she still hadn't given him an answer. She squinted her eyes at him and she was pretty sure she saw his cheeks flush a little. </p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Fitz frowned. "I mean I'll buy ingredients, like vegetables and stuff and then prepare them and cook them before putting them on a—"</p><p>"No I know what cooking means, I meant… you're inviting me to sleep at your place <i>and</i> you want to cook for me when you're already doing me a favor because…"</p><p>"Because the thought of you eating take out food under a mountain of blankets was too sad? <i>Funny</i> but sad." </p><p>"Ugh!" Bobbi let out, looking around for something to throw at him and settling on a ball of rubber bands. </p><p>"What?!" he protested with a little smirk. </p><p>Bobbi shook her head and stood up to come sit on the corner of his desk. His throat bobbed as he looked up at her.</p><p>"Will there be wine?"</p><p>"Uh…yeah actually I have a nice bottle of white wine that I thought you might… what?" he repeated when Bobbi raised her eyebrows up to her hairline as a funny but rather nice feeling settled in her belly.</p><p>"Do you realize what this might sound like?" </p><p>His cheeks blushed a darker shade of red. </p><p>"Like a date?" </p><p>Bobbi nodded. </p><p>"So? Is it?" </p><p>"Do you want it to be?" </p><p>"I asked the question first," Bobbi replied, poking at his chest with her index finger. </p><p>"And my answer will be conditioned by yours!" </p><p>"Ugh, Fitz!" And with that she moved away and walked back to her desk, turning on her computer screen and pretending to look at whatever was on it as she watched Fitz from the corner of her eye. </p><p>"So…are you coming tonight or not?" he asked after a minute. </p><p>Bobbi took a second to think about it and decided to throw caution to the wind. She wasn't going to sleep in her refrigerator of an apartment for a week anyway and whatever tonight would be, it'd be interesting.</p><p>"I might," she said and had to bite her lip not to smile at the adorable little grin on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh god, Fitz, yes, yes yes!" Bobbi moaned, her whole body seizing and her back arching up the bed as she was catapulted into the most delicious, intense orgasm she'd had in a long time. It lasted longer than she thought possible, Fitz relentlessly working between her legs to milk every remnant of pleasure from her body. Only when it receded and her body flopped back onto the bed did Fitz climb back up, peppering her stomach and chest with kisses as he did, taking extra time to lavish her breasts with attention, until he reached her face and she pulled him closer for a hot, messy kiss. She needed to say something at some point, make sure he was just as satisfied as she was but for now, she was too blissed out and warm and so completely relaxed. </p><p>Fitz broke the kiss and laid down next to her on his side. She could feel him looking at her and she opened her eyes lazily to find him beaming and looking more delicious than he had any right to. </p><p>"So you came after all, didn't you?" </p><p>"Oh Fitz," she said, shaking her head but still smiling as he looked so proud of himself. He really was the biggest, most wonderful dork.</p><p>"Yeah, you did say that a lot." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"So was it a date?" she asked and they both laughed before he gave her a ridiculous eyebrow waggle.</p><p>"I don't know, do you think it—"</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss and managed to turn them around until she was straddling his hips. She might not be at the top of her form but she still had some pretty good moves. She had no doubt that she'd manage to make him talk later, she always did, but in the meantime she would let the actions talk. It had worked remarkably well for them tonight given that their dinner and bottle of wine still laid untouched on the table. Not that it didn’t smell delicious but Bobbi had thought it might taste better on Fitz’s lips and she’d been very right about that. </p><p>“Bloody hell, your skin’s so soft and--” he said between a kiss and a moan as his hands wandered down her body. </p><p>“Oh now you want to talk?” she teased, gently pulling at his lower lip before he had the time to answer. </p><p>“Yeah...I’m kind of a talker, is that going to be a problem?” </p><p>Was being complimented in this sexy accent and low voice going to be a problem? She grinned and kissed him again, deep and passionate. </p><p>“No...but whatever you say, just don’t narrate it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>